Throughout this application, various publications, patents, and published patent applications are referred to by an identifying citation. The disclosures of the publications, patents, and published patent specifications referenced in this application are hereby incorporated by reference into the present disclosure to more fully describe the state of the art to which the invention pertains.
As the rapid evolution of batteries continues, and in particular as secondary electric batteries such as lithium-ion and lithium metal batteries become more widely accepted for a variety of uses, the need for safe, long lasting (greater than 300 cycles) rechargeable cells with a wide temperature working range becomes increasingly important. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,460,905, 5,462,566, 5,582,623 and 5,587,253 describe the basic elements and performance requirements of secondary lithium batteries and their components. A key issue in the development of high energy secondary batteries is the choice of the electrolyte composition to improve the cycle life, temperature working range and safety of the battery.
One of the many problems encountered in the process of producing electrolyte elements is that there is a difficulty in obtaining good cycling efficiency, cycle life, temperature stability, and safety of the cells due to the reactivity of the electrolyte element with the electrode elements, particularly due to reactions with the anode. This is especially true with anodes comprising lithium, which is highly reactive. Reactions of lithium with the electrolyte are undesirable as they lead to self discharge and early battery failure. The reaction of lithium with organic electrolyte solvents may also result in the formation of a surface film on the anode, which subsequently reduces the efficiency of the anode, and may cause uneven plating that can lead to dendrite formation. These factors limit the number of potential electrolyte compositions that may be used to form the electrolyte element.
Desirable electrolyte elements provide high cycling efficiency, good ionic conductivity, good thermal stability, and reasonable cost. The number of times a lithium battery can be recharged is dependent on the efficiency of each charge and discharge cycle of the cell and provides a measure of the cycling efficiency. By cycling efficiency is meant the percent of the lithium (or other anode material) which is replated or reduced onto the anode upon full charging compared to the amount of lithium freshly stripped or oxidized from the anode on the previous full discharging of the cell. Any deviation in this percentage from 100 percent represents lithium which has been lost in terms of useful availability for the charge/discharge performance of the cell. Cycling efficiency is primarily a function of the electrolyte composition quality.
Safety factors affecting the choice of electrolyte solvents include the safety margin against overcharge of the cell. The overcharge safety margin is determined by the voltage difference between completion of recharge of the electrodes and the decomposition of the electrolyte. For instance, in lithium-ion cells, the difference in potential of the anode and cathode is about 4V. Tarascon and Guyomard, J. Electrochem. Soc., 1991, 138, 2864-2868, describe the upper voltage range of a potential scan being limited to 4.5V vs. Li/Li+ because of breakdown of the electrolyte at higher potentials (4.6V vs. Li/Li+) in a 1M LiClO4 50:50 EC (ethylene carbonate):DME (dimethoxyethane) electrolyte. Also, for example, Ein-Eli et al., J. Electrochem. Soc., 1997, 144, L205-L207, report the onset of electrolyte oxidation at 5.1V for an electrolyte composition comprising 1.2M LiPF6 ethylene carbonate:dimethyl carbonate (2:3 by volume). The need for electrolyte compositions which do not decompose at high potentials is emphasized by the recent recommendation of Zhong et al., J. Electrochem. Soc., 1997, 144, 205-213, that certain lithium-ion cathode materials should be charged to above 5V.
Further factors affecting the choice of electrolyte compositions can be illustrated by reference to cells comprising intercalated carbon electrodes. Ein-Eli et al., J. Electrochem. Soc., 1996, 143, L273-277, reported that graphite electrodes, which are usually sensitive to the composition of the electrolyte solution, can be successfully cycled at high reversible capacities in electrolytes comprising ethylmethyl carbonate. These results are interesting because lithium ions cannot intercalate into graphite in diethyl carbonate solutions and cycle poorly in dimethyl carbonate solutions.
A large number of non-aqueous organic solvents have been suggested and investigated as electrolytes in connection with various types of cells containing lithium electrodes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,185,590, 3,578,500, 3,778,310, 3,877,983, 4,163,829, 4,118,550, 4,252,876, 4,499,161, 4,740,436 and 5,079,109 describe many possible electrolyte element combinations and electrolyte solvents, such as borates, substituted and unsubstituted ethers, cyclic ethers, polyethers, esters, sulfones, alkylene carbonates, organic sulfites, organic sulfates, organic nitrites and organic nitro compounds.
One class of organic electrolyte solvents that has received attention as a component of electrolyte elements for electrochemical cells and other devices are the sulfones. Sulfones can be divided into two types: i) cyclic or aromatic sulfones, and ii) aliphatic sulfones. Sulfones form a potentially attractive group of organic solvents which present a high chemical and thermal stability.
The use of the cyclic sulfones, sulfolane (tetramethylenesulfone) along with its alkyl-substituted derivatives, 3-methylsulfolane and 2,4-dimethysulfolane, as electrolyte solvents has been investigated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,597 to Mellors describes a liquid organic electrolyte consisting essentially of sulfolane or its liquid alkyl-substituted derivatives in combination with a co-solvent, preferably a low viscosity solvent such as 1,3-dioxolane, and an ionizable salt. Sulfolane and its liquid alkyl-substituted derivatives, such as 3-methyl sulfolane, are good non-aqueous solvents but have the disadvantage in that they have a relatively high viscosity. Thus, when metal salts are dissolved in these solvents for the purpose of improving the ionic conductivity of the solvents, the viscosity of the solvent and the salt becomes too high for its efficient use as an electrolyte for non-aqueous cell applications. For example, in the '597 patent, sulfolane is used in combination with a low viscosity co-solvent to overcome the viscosity problem.
Japanese patent publications numbers JP 08-298229, published 12, Nov. 1996 and JP 08-298230, published 12, Nov. 1996, describe electrolytes for electric double layer capacitors which comprise sulfolane as one of the electrolyte components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,927 to Morimoto et al. describes the use of sulfolane and its derivatives, 3-methylsulfolane and 2,4-dimethylsulfolane, for use in electric double layer capacitors. However they note that a sulfolane solvent has a high viscosity and a relatively high solidification temperature. Therefore, when it is used for an electrolyte solution, the ionic conductivity tends to be low.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,109 to Takami et al. describes a non-aqueous electrolyte solvent blend that may comprise sulfolane as one of the components for use in rechargeable lithium secondary batteries. U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,684 to Wilkinson et al. describes an electrolyte consisting essentially of sulfolane and a glyme for an electrochemical cell comprising a lithium containing anode and a cathode, including LixMnO2 cathode active material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,064 to Yen et al. describes electrolytes with sulfolane type solvents which have relatively high dielectric constants and low vapor pressure. Electrolytes containing sulfolane also exhibit improved stripping/plating cycling efficiency because of the excellent reduction stability. However, the use of sulfolane solvents is inhibited by incompatibility of the polar sulfolane liquid with the hydrophobic separator and with the non-polar binder of the cathode. Methods to improve the wettability of the separator and the cathode electrode are described.
The use of the aliphatic sulfones, dimethylsulfone and dipropylsulfone, has been investigated as electrolyte solvents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,877 to Gabano et al. reports electrolyte compositions containing at least one aromatic or aliphatic linear sulfone for use in cells operable at temperatures between 100° C. and 200° C. Particularly preferred was dimethylsulfone.
Sulfone-based electrolytes comprising dimethylsulfone, dipropylsulfone, and sulfolane have been described by J. Pereira-Ramos et al., J. Power Sources, 1985, 16, 193-204 for use in lithium intercalation batteries. Molten dimethylsulfone at 150° C. as an electrolyte for a rechargeable γ-MnO2 lithium battery is described by Bach et al., J. Power Sources, 1993, 43-44, 569-575.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,060,674 and 4,104,451 to Klemann and Newman describe electrolyte compositions for reversible alkali metal cells which consist essentially of a solvent and an electronically active alkali metal salt. Organic electrolyte solvents employed are generally ones selected from the group consisting of inertly substituted and unsubstituted ethers, esters, sulfones, organic sulfites, organic sulfates, organic nitrites or organic nitro compounds. Examples of organic solvents include propylene carbonate, tetrahydrofuran, dioxolane, furan, sulfolane, dimethyl sulphite, nitrobenzene, nitromethane and the like. The preferred solvents are ethers, and preferred is an electrolyte solvent containing dioxolane.
JP patent publication number JP 09-147913, published 6, Jun. 1997, describes electrolyte solvents containing sulfones of the formula R1—SO2—R2 where R1 and R2 are C1-4 alkyl groups, and R1 and R2 are different. Preferably the anodes are Li interaction carbonaceous anodes.
Most electrolyte systems proposed for lithium-ion batteries are not useful in lithium-sulphur batteries. Low molecular weight sulfones are good solvents for the electrolyte systems of Li—S batteries, but these sulfones have high melting temperatures, which means that they cannot be used at low temperatures. U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,465 proposes (as solvents for Li—S batteries) non-cyclic sulfones or fluorinated non-symmetrical non-cyclic sulfones, which possess lower melting temperatures. This patent also discloses the use of mixtures of the aforementioned sulfones with other solvents such as carbonates, glymes, siloxanes and others However, the melting temperatures of the proposed sulfones are not low enough for producing electrolytes with the desirable low-temperature properties. Besides, the proposed sulfones are very expensive, and this restricts their wide use.
Despite the numerous electrolyte solvents proposed for use in rechargeable cells, there remains a need for improved non-aqueous electrolyte compositions that provide beneficial effects during the useful life of the chemical sources of electric energy, and which can be incorporated easily and reliably into the cell without significant extra cost.